


За титрами

by Terquedad



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Romance, SW 5.0
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-05
Updated: 2020-06-05
Packaged: 2021-01-25 00:43:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21347488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Terquedad/pseuds/Terquedad
Summary: — Дайте мне интервью, — вместо приветствия говорит Акааши.— И тебе доброе утро, — Куроо светится улыбкой. — Не дам.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Kuroo Tetsurou
Comments: 3
Kudos: 47
Collections: Holy kuroaka SW 5.0





	За титрами

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [Behind the credits](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28795278) by [hyugapineapple](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyugapineapple/pseuds/hyugapineapple)

Акааши открывает очередную банку пива и щёлкает мышкой. На всех вкладках — а их больше десятка — статьи о Куроо Тецуро. Самый молодой профессиональный каскадёр. Самый востребованный. Самый рисковый. Выполняет самые сложные трюки. Снимает чуть ли не с первого дубля. Самый, самые — слова, которые чаще всего употребляются в статьях о нём. 

Статьи, ни одного интервью. 

Акааши делает глоток из банки и пролистывает одну из последних. В ней всё та же информация: где родился, как попал в школу каскадёров, какие сцены исполнил, в каких фильмах принимал участие. Отзывы режиссёров, коллег по съёмкам — все, как под копирку, перетекают из одной статьи в другую. Акааши это не устраивает. Самый упрямый, самый дотошный журналист, который умудряется брать интервью у самых закрытых людей, не может просто использовать то, что написано до него. Акааши вычёркивает из своего списка добрую половину вопросов из страха, что ответы на них будут прямо как в этих статьях, и листает дальше.

В инстаграме Куроо Тецуро только его самодовольное лицо, пейзажи да фото со съёмочных площадок — всегда без подписей. Не за что уцепиться. Напрямую он не отвечает — Акааши добыл его телефон, но все звонки и сообщения остались без ответа. Как и послания в инстаграме, лайне и прочих мессенджерах, установленных на найденный номер. Менеджер неизменно отвечал, что он, конечно, передаст Куроо-сану, что Акааши-сан звонил. И если его заинтересует интервью, он непременно свяжется.

Видимо, не заинтересовало. Это мы ещё посмотрим. Время близится к трём утра, а упаковка пива — к своему концу, когда на фотках десятилетней давности с заброшенной страницы на фейсбуке Акааши замечает знакомое лицо. Он даже придвигается к ноутбуку, думая, что ему мерещится. Но нет. Рядом с Куроо, не таким самодовольным, как сейчас, совершенно точно стоит Бокуто Котаро. И кто бы мог подумать, что у них есть общий знакомый. 

Акааши выключает ноутбук и с чувством удовлетворения идёт спать. Самое время выпить с Бокуто кофе или чего покрепче, если не захочет говорить.

О встрече они договариваются уже на следующий день. Бокуто по счастливому стечению обстоятельств — надо же, как везёт — оказывается в Токио, а не на очередной выездной игре или в тренировочном лагере. Он сперва чинно кланяется, улыбаясь во все тридцать два зуба, а потом крепко обнимает Акааши и радостно смеётся.

— Так рад тебя видеть! Читал твоё последнее интервью, как всегда, прекрасно. 

— Спасибо, Бокуто-сан. — Акааши прерывается на то, чтобы сделать заказ подошедшей официантке, и продолжает: — Как твои дела? Смотрел прошлую игру, ты молодец.

Акааши хорошо помнит, как в школе Бокуто реагировал на его похвалу. Столько лет прошло, а ничего не меняется: Бокуто улыбается ещё сильнее, чуть не подскакивает на стуле и хлопает ладонями по столу.

— А видел, видел, как я пробил на последних секундах? 

— Конечно, Бокуто-сан, я очень внимательно смотрю все твои игры, — говорит Акааши, на самом деле радуясь, что Бокуто не меняется. Внешне, да — он стал выше, шире в плечах, мощнее. Акааши со своей тощеватой теперь фигурой чувствует себя рядом с ним маленьким. А вот внутри Бокуто остался таким же: неуёмной энергией, бесконечным позитивом и гиперактивностью. Акааши правда рад его видеть каждый раз, как им удаётся встретиться.

— Тебя очень не хватает, Акааши. Я скучаю по нашим играм. Далась тебе эта журналистика. 

— Я тоже скучаю по играм. Бокуто-сан, — Акааши решает сразу перейти к делу, — на самом деле, я с просьбой.

— Говори, — Бокуто пьёт кофе — чёрный, без сахара и сливок — ему надо соблюдать режим.

— Ты знаком с Куроо Тецуро? 

Бокуто прищуривается и усмехается:

— Он не даёт никому интервью. 

— Я знаю, — говорит Акааши и отпивает кофе, тоже чёрный, просто потому что невероятно хочется спать. — Но всё-таки, вы знакомы? 

— Конечно, — Бокуто активно кивает. — Он мой лучший друг. После тебя, конечно, — спохватывается он. 

— Конечно, — Акааши чуть улыбается. — Тогда, может, ты знаешь, где сейчас проходят его съёмки? 

Бокуто неожиданно становится серьёзным, а потом смеётся:

— Хочешь нагрянуть к нему, изловить и заставить дать себе интервью?

Акааши только неопределённо пожимает плечами.

— Учти, он владеет несколькими боевыми искусствами и виртуозно делает из всего оружие. Даже из тряпки. 

— Я всё понимаю, Бокуто-сан.

— Ладно, — Бокуто даже не нужно уговаривать. — Не могу же я не помочь своему самому лучшему другу, — он объясняет, где находится съёмочный павильон, а затем добавляет: — Но я тебе ничего не говорил.

— Конечно, — Акааши удовлетворённо кивает, сохранив информацию в заметках, и возвращается к Бокуто: — Расскажи, с кем у вас следующая игра? 

***

Съёмочные павильоны находятся на самом краю Нэримы. Хорошо, что хоть вообще в Токио: перед уходом Бокуто обронил, что через три недели Куроо улетает на длительные съёмки на Кюсю. Значит, у Акааши на всё про всё есть три недели. Он приезжает ещё затемно. Паркуется в стороне, поправляет костюм, поплотнее запахивает пальто и через посыпанную гравием площадку идёт к павильону. Съёмки уже начались. На площадке царит такое оживление, что на него никто не обращает внимания. Он без труда проходит за оградительную линию, ловит первого пробегающего парня, спрашивает, где найти Куроо Тецуро. Тот лишь неопределённо машет рукой в сторону и убегает дальше. Акааши смотрит на другую часть огромного павильона. Там горит свет, люди не бегают, но стоят. Он идёт туда, только подходя ближе, понимает — репетиция. 

— Быстрее, ты должен двигаться ещё быстрее! — орёт какой-то мужик. Акааши думает — режиссёр. Подходит ближе, стараясь оставаться в тени, но рассмотреть всё, что происходит. На небольшом, свободном от людей участке павильона, дерутся двое. Оба одеты как ниндзя, двигаются так чётко, красиво и быстро, что Акааши кажется, быстрее невозможно. Постановочная драка даже без прочих эффектов смотрится потрясающе, и Акааши невольно любуется. Вздрагивает от громкого: 

— Перерыв! 

И отходит к стене, вдруг кто поймёт, что среди них чужак. Ниндзя кланяются друг другу, а потом расходятся. Лица закрыты платками, Акааши не может узнать, кто из них Куроо. Решив действовать наугад, а если ошибётся — попробовать ещё раз, он медленно, но уверенно подбирается к тому, кто ближе. Обгоняет, останавливается перед ним, и, пока тот не отошёл от удивления, спрашивает:

— Вы Куроо Тецуро? 

— Нет, — моментально отвечает ниндзя. Акааши смотрит в смеющиеся глаза и нутром чувствует подвох.

— А… — начинает он, но не успевает закончить: откуда-то зовут Куроо, и ниндзя, стоящий перед ним, откликается. 

Жалкий обманщик. 

— Подождите, пожалуйста, — говорит Акааши и делает шаг влево — туда же, куда шагает Куроо. — Не уходите, — ещё один синхронный шаг влево. — Да подождите, — Акааши едва успевает сделать три шага вправо и не дать Куроо обойти его. Тот смотрит уже не насмешливо, а более заинтересовано. Стягивает с лица платок, и Акааши натыкается взглядом на ухмылку. — Дайте мне интервью. 

— Нет, — просто говорит Куроо, а потом так быстро перебирает ногами, резко меняя направление, что Акааши пропускает его себе за спину и едва успевает развернуться и поймать за локоть. А в следующее мгновение его рука оказывается вывернутой и прижатой к его же спине, Куроо перехватывает свободную руку за плечо, не давая пошевелиться.

— У тебя отличная реакция. Занимаешься борьбой? — спрашивает Куроо, куда-то в шею.

— Волейболом, — говорит Акааши и пытается вырваться, но только делает себе больно. 

— Не дёргайся, так и сломать можно, — говорит Куроо, а Акааши буквально чувствует его улыбку. — Играть не сможешь. 

— Я больше не играю, — уточняет Акааши, но дёргаться перестаёт. 

— Что же так? — спрашивает Куроо, будто у них обычная светская беседа, и он не держит Акааши в захвате.

— Всегда мечтал стать журналистом. 

— Вот же ж. Думаю, игрок из тебя был лучше, чем журналист. 

Куроо неожиданно отпускает его и отходит на несколько шагов.

— Вы читали мои статьи? 

— Конечно, — усмехается Куроо, скрестив руки на груди. — Я всегда читаю статьи журналистов, которые нашли почти все мои контакты.

— Дадите мне интервью?

— Не-а.

— Да. Вы дадите мне интервью, — серьёзно говорит Акааши и тоже складывает руки на груди, наблюдая за искренним удивлением. 

— Куроо-сан! — к ним подбегает какой-то высокий светловолосый парень, смотрит на Акааши подозрительно. — Вызвать охрану? 

— Нет, всё в порядке, — Куроо улыбается. — Это мой знакомый. Возможно он будет тут появляться. 

На следующий день Акааши приезжает ещё раньше и без костюма, но репетиции уже идут. Они вообще спят? Он снова пробирается в павильон, встаёт поодаль, но Куроо каким-то образом его замечает и оказывается рядом.

— Дайте мне интервью, — вместо приветствия говорит Акааши. 

— И тебе доброе утро, — Куроо светится улыбкой. — Не дам. 

Он уходит в круг света к своим партнерам по постановке драк и вливается в репетицию. Сегодня тоже бои в рукопашную. Вариантов драк очень много, Акааши не понимает, то ли выбирают какой-то один, то ли будут использовать их все. Но если все, куда столько на один фильм? А фильм ли? 

— Что вы снимаете? — Акааши подходит к Куроо в перерыве, тот стягивает платок с головы, ерошит чёрные волосы, улыбается, как и вчера.

— Это вопрос из интервью? 

— Нет, у меня для него вопросы поинтереснее. 

— Дораму, — Куроо жадно пьёт воду и полотенцем вытирает со лба пот. Его грудь тяжело вздымается, щёки раскраснелись от нагрузок, волосы влажные, липнут к лицу. Акааши кажется, что он на расстоянии чувствует исходящее тепло.

— Но актёр, исполняющий главную роль, может только красивым лицом в камеру светить, — усмехается Куроо. — А всё остальное на мне.

— Тяжело? 

— Это вопрос для интервью?

Акааши с трудом сдерживается, чтобы не закатить глаза. 

— Нет, простое любопытство.

— Я тебе интересен, Акааши-сан? — Куроо улыбается. 

Акааши ещё сложнее сохранять равнодушное выражение лица. 

— Иначе я не хотел бы взять у вас интервью.

— Это же задание редактора.

— Я сам его захотел.

— Откажись, — Куроо снова пьёт воду, дышит спокойнее.

— Ни за что. 

Акааши с честью выдерживает пристальный взгляд Куроо и не отводит глаза первым. Даже не моргает. Их игру в глядели прерывает какой-то мелкий участник съёмочной группы — подбегает, хватает Куроо за руку и уводит, оставляя Акааши в одиночестве. Акааши находит себе укромный угол, откуда хорошо просматривается площадка, и готовится ждать. Ждать столько, сколько потребуется.

— Кто вы? — грозно спрашивает какой-то мужик, по виду — личный охранник королевы. Такой сломает хребет и не заметит.

— Я… — Акааши готовился выдать правдоподобную отмазку, но вездесущий Куроо Тецуро оказывается рядом, хлопает громилу чуть пониже плеча — выше просто не достаёт, и говорит:

— Мой фанат, — смотрит на Акааши и неизменно улыбается. — Грозится, что вены себе перережет, если не разрешу посмотреть на съёмки. Оставь его. Ему скоро надоест тут ошиваться.

— Не надоест, — Акааши поджимает губы. 

— Посмотрим, — усмехается Куроо чёртов Тецуро и уводит громилу. 

Акааши проводит на площадке целый день. А потом ещё один. И ещё. Примерно понимает распорядок. Съёмки экшн-сцен и основных — с актёрами — идут параллельно. То, что снимается в помещении, репетируют примерно с пяти–шести утра. Сами съёмки начинаются около восьми–девяти. Натурные съёмки зависят от погоды. Один раз бросили репетиции и резко побежали снимать сцены, которые должны происходить по сюжету рано утром, потому что рассвет удался таким, как хотел режиссёр. Спасибо, природа.

Акааши стоял, кутаясь в шерстяное пальто, и ему было очень холодно то ли от постоянного недосыпа, то ли действительно осеннее утро выдалось слишком морозным, но он не замечал ни красоты рассветного солнца, ни прелести костюмов главных героев, ни гармонии природы. Ничего не замечал, пока на его плечи не лёг тёплый плед, а в руках не оказался стаканчик с восхитительно горячим чаем. 

— Спасибо, — слегка улыбнулся Акааши, с благодарностью принимая заботу. 

— Не помри тут, — бросил Куроо и убежал к своим. 

Ко второй неделе Акааши думает, что не так уж ему и нужно это интервью. В очередной раз выключая будильник и с трудом открывая глаза в долбанные четыре утра, он думает, что ему вообще даром не нужен этот Куроо Тецуро. Всё, что удалось узнать за это время: Куроо работает, как проклятый, двигается, как хищник, обладает каким-то животным магнетизмом и привлекательностью, слух у него, как у летучей мыши, а взгляд, как у ястреба — он всегда всё слышит, всё видит и оказывается рядом в самый нужный или, наоборот, ненужный момент. Ещё у него тупые шутки, он всегда улыбается и постоянно насмехается над Акааши. Слишком мало для полноценной статьи. Зато о процессе съёмок Акааши теперь знает столько, сколько и не думал когда-нибудь узнать.

«Может, написать статью об этом? Будет неплохо», — думает Акааши, пока выкручивает душ на холод, чтобы хоть как-то проснуться.

«Нормальная такая статья будет», — думает Акааши, пока вливает в себя кофе. 

«Сдался мне этот Куроо чёртов Тецуро», — торгуется он с собой, но уже заводит мотор, чтобы ехать на съёмочную площадку.

В этот раз Куроо встречает его на парковке, стоит только выйти из машины. 

— Кофе? — он протягивает стаканчик и отвратительно счастливо улыбается.

«На таблетках что ли сидит?» — невольно думает Акааши.

— Нет, спасибо, я выпил дома, — говорит он, но Куроо настойчиво суёт стакан в руки, придётся брать. 

Они молча идут по парковке нога в ногу, лишь гравий шуршит под ногами Акааши — Куроо умудряется передвигаться почти бесшумно. 

— Почему именно я? — неожиданно заговаривает Куроо.

— Потому что вы не даёте интервью. 

— Только из-за этого? 

— Ещё потому что вы самый востребованный каскадёр, выполняющий самые опасные трюки идеально и почти всегда с первого дубля.

— И всё? — упрямо спрашивает Куроо. 

Акааши даже останавливается и смотрит на него. Куроо смотрит в ответ. Улыбается едва заметно, не как обычно. 

— Потому что я не понимаю, как можно вкалывать столько времени, делать всё на пределе своих возможностей, при этом зная, что твоё, — он спотыкается, — ваше имя покажут в титрах в общем списке каскадёров. В той части титров, до которой никто никогда не досматривает. И никто из многомиллионной аудитории не узнает, кто скрывается под маской ниндзя, или убийцы из последнего боевика, или… — он прерывается, понимая, что хоть и изучал его фильмографию, но сходу больше примеров вспомнить не может. И это, чёрт подери, обидно должно быть. — Я имею в виду, что за человек, — заканчивает Акааши и отпивает кофе. 

— Это никому неинтересно.

— Мне интересно. И моим читателям тоже. 

— И вообще, что значит никто не знает? — Куроо поглубже засовывает руки в карманы толстовки и снова идёт вперёд. — Обо мне пишут статьи! 

— Они бездарные и однобокие, — фыркает Акааши в стакан.

— У меня почти сто тысяч подписчиков в инстаграме! 

— У меня миллион.

— Сколько? — Куроо резко поворачивается к нему и выглядит таким удивлённым, что Акааши не может сдержать самодовольной улыбки. — Журналистика нынче так популярна? 

— Большая часть появилась до неё.

— Чем ещё ты занимался, кроме волейбола? — спрашивает Куроо.

— А если отвечу, вы дадите мне интервью? 

— Нет. Ты довольно паршиво выглядишь, кстати, — Куроо снова расплывается в своей кривой ухмылке. — Езжай домой, поспи лучше. 

— Спасибо за комплимент, — Акааши салютует стаканом. — Высплюсь после интервью. 

День проходит в каком-то сонном мареве. Акааши вливает в себя кофе стакан за стаканом в таких количествах, что к концу дня ему кажется, он сам есть кофе. Съёмки никак не хотят заканчиваться, а вот силы Акааши — вполне. Он еле передвигает ноги, когда идёт обратно к машине. Солнце уже село, что за издевательство над людьми, разве можно так много работать? 

Акааши садится в машину, кладёт руки на руль, на руки — голову, и пытается собраться с силами, чтобы ехать домой. 

Будит его стук в окно. Акааши сонно моргает, нажимает на кнопку. Куроо просовывает голову в машину.

— Давай отвезу тебя домой. 

— Я сам доеду, — говорит Акааши и зевает до хруста в челюсти. 

— До первого столба доедешь, ага, — Куроо смеётся. На нем та же толстовка, что и утром, волосы мокрые, будто он принял душ — вполне возможно, так и есть. 

— А где твоя машина? — Акааши снова переходит на ты, но уже не исправляется.

— У меня мотоцикл. 

— Бросишь его здесь?

— Хочешь, отвезу на мотоцикле? Тогда тебе придётся бросить машину здесь. 

— Нет, спасибо, — Акааши снова зевает. — А как завтра доберёшься? 

— Ты и отвезёшь, — смеётся Куроо. — Это не твоя проблема. Давай, двигайся, мы могли бы уже ехать. 

Акааши думает ещё мгновение, смотрит на дорогу, но та плывёт перед глазами. 

— Хорошо, — решается он, пересаживается на пассажирское место и добавляет: — Спасибо. 

— С тебя чай, — Куроо садится, осматривает приборную панель, отодвигает немного кресло, откидывает спинку.

— Договорились. Когда? — у Акааши нет сил сопротивляться.

— Сегодня, у тебя, — говорит Куроо и заводит мотор.

— Это самый наглый способ напроситься к кому-то в гости.

— Но ведь работает же? — Куроо мягко улыбается, поворачиваясь к Акааши, а потом резко стартует с места. 

— Не убейте нас по дороге, пожалуйста, — говорит Акааши, глядя на спидометр. 

— Не переживай. Лучше скажи адрес и спи.

Дорога не занимает много времени. Акааши вообще кажется, что он только закрыл глаза, а вот настойчивые пальцы уже касаются его лба, гладят по щеке, шее. Акааши сонно моргает и встречается взглядом с Куроо.

— Можно было просто потрясти меня за плечо. 

— Приехали, — говорит Куроо, убирает руку и выходит из машины. На лице остаются отголоски его прикосновений. Акааши трёт щёки и думает, почему это, чёрт подери, важно.

— Ты решил остаться в машине? — спрашивает Куроо, открыв дверь со стороны Акааши, и протягивает ему руку.

Акааши руку не игнорирует, цеплятся за неё пальцами, опирается. 

Куроо целует его прямо в прихожей. Прижимает к стене, зарывается пальцами в волосы и ласкает так осторожно и нежно, будто боится схлопотать по роже за это. Акааши понимает, Куроо сильнее него. Ещё он понимает, что хоть и не думал о таком повороте событий, но совсем не против. Сопротивляться не хочется. Когда первый ступор проходит, он отвечает. Куроо напирает, вжимает в стену, скользит языком в рот. Акааши щурится до белых пятен под веками, отвечает жадно, сжимает пальцы на талии, трётся бёдрами о бёдра. Неловко бьётся затылком о стену, но Куроо подкладывает ему под голову ладонь. Какая забота. Акааши улыбается в поцелуй и кусает за губу. Куроо отстраняется, отступает на шаг. В полутьме прихожей его взгляд не рассмотреть, но Акааши кажется, он под ним сгорает. Акааши облизывается и растягивает губы в улыбке. Подаётся вперёд, к самому уху:

— А теперь вы дадите, — он легонько касается губами мочки и добавляет: — мне интервью? 

Вместо ответа Куроо хватает его за шею, целует глубоко и жадно, кусает в отместку. Толкает к стене намного резче, чем в первый раз, едва успевает подставить ладонь под затылок. Акааши, в принципе, всё равно, ударился бы он или нет, всё, что сейчас важно — держать Куроо за толстовку, прижиматься к нему. Быть может, боль бы отрезвила, и это сумасшедшее помутнение бы прошло, но Акааши не уверен, что хоть что-то сможет его остановить. Кроме Куроо. Он снова кусает за губу, скорее дразня, чем причиняя боль. Вдруг всё резко прекращается. Акааши тяжело дышит, будто он сейчас репетировал очередную безумную драку в сотый раз. Он накрывает горящее лицо прохладными ладонями и пытается рассмотреть, что Куроо делает, но без света получается плохо. 

— Ты готов переспать со мной за интервью? — голос Куроо хриплый и неожиданно грустный.

— А вы за секс готовы дать мне интервью? — в тон ему отзывается Акааши.

— Я бы и за минетик согласился, — в голосе Куроо снова слышна улыбка. Акааши замирает, а потом громко смеётся. 

— Что ж вы раньше не сказали, не пришлось бы вставать каждый день в такую рань. 

— Мне нравится видеть тебя на съёмках, — Куроо снова переходит от весёлости к серьёзности. — Так что? На всё готов ради интервью? 

— Вы же понимаете, что дело не только в нём. 

— А в чем?

— Похоже, в вас, — вздыхает Акааши. — Спросите меня ещё раз. 

— Готов на секс ради интервью?

— Да не это, — Акааши снова вздыхает. — Интересны ли вы мне. 

— Я тебе интересен?

— Да.

— И без интервью? 

— И без интервью. Но если вы мне его дадите, я буду очень счастлив. 

— Я подумаю, — ровно говорит Куроо, а у Акааши сердце к горлу подскакивает. — Дашь мне вопросы заранее? 

— Предлагаю обсудить за чаем. 

— Хорошо, — медленно говорит Куроо. — Хорошо, — повторяет он, будто решившись на что-то. — Я заеду завтра. Не приезжай на съёмки, тебе правда нужно отдохнуть и выспаться. 

Акааши не успевает возразить, как в прихожей вспыхивает свет — Куроо нашёл выключатель. Акааши щурится, а когда привыкает, видит, что Куроо смотрит на него без обычной улыбки. Он протягивает руку и проводит пальцами по щеке, цепляет нижнюю губу, чуть оттягивая её вниз.

— Таким ты мне ещё больше нравишься, — говорит Куроо, наклоняется, легко и невесомо целует в губы. У Акааши от этого лёгкого чмока сердце заходится так же, как от страстного поцелуя до. Он зажмуривается, пытаясь прийти в себя, и слышит хлопок двери — в прихожей никого, кроме него, больше нет. 

Акааши идёт в ванну, чтобы поглядеть, о чём говорил Куроо. Смотрит на раскрасневшиеся щёки, на налившиеся кровью обычно бледные губы, на блестящие глаза. Таким он себе тоже больше нравится. 

Он включает душ и думает о том, что давно не заканчивал вечер дрочкой наедине с собой. Никогда не дрочил, представляя кого-то.

Но Куроо из головы не идёт. Ни вечером, ни ночью. Акааши не может заснуть: вспоминает все дни съёмок, облизывает губы, представляя поцелуй, возбуждается снова, думая о прикосновениях.

Он забывается беспокойным сном лишь под утро, просыпается в обед, разбитый и такой уставший, будто вовсе не спал. На телефоне новое сообщение с незнакомого номера.

«Съёмки закончатся в пять, к шести буду».

Акааши улыбается, но одёргивает себя. Сохраняет номер, который не смог найти ни через один из своих источников. Подписывает «Куроо Чёртов Тецуро» и снова проваливается в сон. 

Просыпается через несколько часов, а может, через двадцать минут, а может, через сутки. За окном такая серость, что время не угадать. Он чувствует себя намного бодрее, намного более отдохнувшим. Долго сидит в ванной, выбирается только потому, что в третий раз сливать и наливать воду – непозволительная роскошь. Вытирается, рассматривая в зеркале раскрасневшееся лицо и горящие предвкушением глаза. 

Акааши едва успевает надеть футболку и бельё, как раздаётся звонок в дверь. Он кидается к телефону — уже шесть тридцать, — потом к двери. Распахивает её, не думая.

— Чёрт, — говорит стоящий за дверью Куроо, и Акааши чувствует его пожирающий взгляд. Отступает от двери, смотрит на себя, снова на Куроо и пытается натянуть футболку пониже. 

— Чёрт, — повторяет Куроо, с громким хлопком закрывает за собой дверь, стаскивает обувь, в два бесшумных шага оказывается рядом, ловит за руку и притягивает к себе, сразу увлекая в глубокий поцелуй. Акааши сперва обдаёт осенним холодом, а затем и жаром. Он целует жадно в ответ, жмурится, почти не дышит. Руки Куроо везде. Он скользит пальцами под растянутую домашнюю футболку, царапает короткими ногтями выступающие позвонки, опускается ниже, сжимает ягодицы. Акааши резко выдыхает и вжимается пахом в жёсткую ткань джинсов.

Всё прекращается так же быстро, как началось. Акааши теряет опору, цепляется за стену и открывает глаза. Куроо стоит потерянный и ошеломлённый буквально в шаге от него и смотрит с таким желанием, что у Акааши ноги подкашиваются. Смотрит, но ничего не говорит, не двигается, не делает. 

Куроо чёртов Тецуро. 

Акааши делает шаг вперёд, расстёгивает на Куроо слишком легкую для осени толстовку. Скользит руками по груди, животу, гладит неровности на коже — шрамы? — скоро проверит.

Он накрывает ладонью пах и слегка сжимает, чувствуя жар даже сквозь ткань. Чуть улыбается, наблюдая за реакцией, проводит пальцами по щеке, обхватывает шею, притягивает к себе и кусает за губу. 

— Чаю, Куроо-сан? — спрашивает, не скрывая издёвки в голосе. 

Куроо не отвечает. Куроо набрасывается с новой силой, прижимает к себе так крепко, что приподнимает над полом. Акааши обнимает обеими руками за шею и целует в ответ так глубоко и жадно, что становится тяжело дышать. Он отстраняется, только чтобы судорожно вдохнуть и облизнуться. Куроо едва даёт ему это сделать и снова целует, кусает губы, скользит языком по линии челюсти, принимается за шею. Акааши запрокидывает голову, цепляется за его плечи и просто старается устоять, теряясь в ощущениях. 

— Думаешь, это хорошая идея? — вопрос Куроо вырывает из сладкого марева. Его губы опять исчезают, его руки тоже. Акааши разочарованно стонет, смотрит на Куроо со всей злостью, на которую способен. Он уже давно не думает. Он уже давно действует, как сердце велит, так что ещё, чёрт возьми, не так? Ему хочется спросить: «У вас хобби такое — отказывать мне, Куроо-сан?», хочется сказать: «Да, паршивая идея, давайте по чаю», хочется выгнать и не видеть больше. 

Вместо этого он плавно и молча опускается на колени, дёргает пуговицу, вжикает ширинкой и стягивает джинсы вместе с бельём до того, как Куроо успевает что-то сказать. 

С таким стояком он ещё и сомневается, и умудряется держать себя в руках? Акааши не был помешан на сексе, но едва ли мог сдерживаться, если был сильно возбуждён. Как сейчас. 

Он облизывается, обхватывает головку губами. Если и этот намёк Куроо не поймёт, то Акааши признает поражение и пойдёт на кухню заваривать чай. И уж точно выскажет всё, что думает о таком поведении: сам целует, сам приходит, сам соблазняет, сам пытается отступить. 

Куроо толкается так неожиданно и резко, что Акааши приходится схватить его за бёдра, чтобы не подавиться. Он отстранятся, выпуская головку изо рта, проводит по ней языком и берет член в рот почти до половины. Ему приходится приложить усилия, чтобы удержать Куроо и не дать ему толкнуться вперёд — к глубокому минету Акааши не готов. Когда Куроо зарывается пальцами ему в волосы, Акааши немного напрягается, но вместо того, чтобы прижать ближе, Куроо сжимает волосы до боли и отстраняет от себя. 

— Что ещё? — недовольно спрашивает Акааши. Что блин творится в голове у этого чёртового Куроо Тецуро? Акааши никогда не понимал и с каждой минутой понимает всё меньше и меньше.

— Не хочу так, — говорит Куроо хрипло. Акааши не выдерживает и закатывает глаза. Поднимается с пола и скрещивает руки на груди. 

— Что... — начинает Акааши, и он действительно готов уже выругаться.

Но Куроо перебивает. Куроо притягивает к себе и, касаясь губами уха, спрашивает:

— Где спальня? 

Акааши улыбается. Чувствует, как бешено бьётся сердце Куроо, как тяжело он дышит. Кивает головой в сторону, отступает и тянет за собой. Кровать ему нравится определённо больше минета в коридоре. 

В спальне они оказываются уже без одежды. Стоит Акааши повернуться лицом, как Куроо снова налетает на него, валит на кровать, вжимает в матрац своим весом. Обжигает своим теплом. Трогает и целует так, что Акааши понимает: в этот раз не остановится. 

Акааши это устраивает. 

Ближе к ночи, когда они отлипают друг от друга, Акааши заваривает чай. Только несёт он его в спальню. 

— Что? — спрашивает Акааши, замечая пристальный взгляд. Он как раз поставил кружки на тумбочку и не успел ещё забраться обратно в постель. А под таким взглядом и не заберётся. Ему неожиданно нравится, как Куроо его рассматривает: внимательно, с лёгкой улыбкой на губах, с восхищением во взгляде.

— Нравится, — улыбается Куроо и хлопает по постели рядом с собой. 

Акааши садится ему на бёдра. Рассматривает тоже. Ведёт пальцами по длинному кривому шраму на боку. 

— Откуда это? 

— Это интервью? — усмехается Куроо.

Акааши сжимает зубы и смотрит выжидающе. Куроо гладит его по бёдрам. 

— Поранился, очень давно. Вроде бы, на первых съёмках. Нужно было забраться на высокую стену, перелезть через забор с шипами и спрыгнуть с другой стороны. Тогда мало следили за безопасностью. Не помню, что точно произошло, то ли страховку заело, то ли я не рассчитал. Но я сорвался. Задел штырь, который торчал из стены, и распорол бок. Медстраховку тогда не оплачивали. Пришлось самому себе зашивать. 

— В смысле? — Акааши хмурится и смотрит Куроо в глаза.

— В прямом, — Куроо невесело смеётся. — Купил у знакомого аптекаря набор для зашивания, что-то для обеззараживания и виски для храбрости. И зашил. 

— Так просто? 

— О нет, меня несколько раз отключало от боли, но в итоге я справился. Выпил почти всю бутылку. Видишь, — он тыкает в кусок шрама ближе к рёбрам, — стежки очень кривые, если присмотреться. Это под конец бутылки. 

— Почему не обратился в больницу? — Акааши изворачивается, наклоняется и целует шрам.

— Говорю же, страховки не было. Платили тогда копейки, даже имени моего не знали. Просто парень, который пришёл и должен прыгнуть на забор. Это сейчас ко мне в очереди стоят, а тогда я обивал пороги всех киностудий, лишь бы дали шанс показать, на что я способен. 

— Сколько тебе было? 

— Пятнадцать, но я врал, что двадцать.

— И тебе верили? 

— У меня были документы, — смеётся Куроо. — Только тссс, это секрет.

— В статьях пишут, что тебе тридцать три. А на самом деле двадцать восемь? 

— Ага, — кивает Куроо. 

— День рождения в апреле? 

— Семнадцатого ноября. Меня иногда очень донимают репортёры, и, чтобы они отвязались, я что-то говорю. 

— Во всех статьях о тебе есть хоть доля правды? 

— Ну, — Куроо задумывается. — Я каскадёр. Самый востребованный, и всё, что со словом «самый», — правда, — Куроо улыбается. 

— А это? — Акааши ведёт пальцами по шраму на руке. 

— Упал с мотоцикла. Не на съёмках, просто гонял неосторожно. 

— Этот? — Акааши гладит тонкий, почти незаметный шрам вдоль ключицы. 

— Ещё один забор не хотел мне покоряться. 

— Покорился? — Акааши водит руками по груди, бокам, рассматривает стройное, крепкое, натренированное тело, едва касается синяков — ярко-фиолетовых или почти уже незаметных. 

— Разве мне можно отказать. 

Акааши поднимает взгляд, но вместо ожидаемой ухмылки натыкается на нежную улыбку. 

«Нельзя», — думает он и продолжает рассматривать. 

— У тебя столько синяков, — говорит он.

— Такая работа, — Куроо улыбается, цепляет Акааши за плечи и роняет на себя. Акааши сползает, устраивается рядом, положив голову на грудь и закинув ногу на бедра. — У тебя вон тоже синяки, — Куроо проводит кончиками пальцев по свежим отметинам на бледной коже.

— Не надо было меня так сильно хватать.

— Кто ж знал, что ты такой нежный, хрупкий и тощий, — Куроо гладит его по тазобедренным косточкам, по выступающим под кожей рёбрам. 

— Я работал моделью. 

— Вот откуда твой миллион в инстаграме. А почему бросил?

— Тебе когда-нибудь приходилось спать с кем-то ради роли? — вместо ответа спрашивает Акааши.

— Нет, только ради интервью, — смеётся Куроо и целует Акааши в лоб. 

— Ну вот и мне нет. Вот и бросил, — Акааши устраивает руку на животе, накрывает ладонью самый яркий синяк. Его рука на фоне кожи Куроо кажется белой.

— Скажи, — начинает Акааши после недолгого молчания, — почему ты никому не даёшь интервью? 

Куроо вздыхает и молчит. Молчит так долго, что Акааши думает, что не ответит. Хочет уже сказать что-то другое, перевести тему, но Куроо вздыхает и сам прерывает молчание.

— Потому что всегда всё перевирают. Ты был на съёмках, должен был понять, что снять драку — это не только дело режиссера, каскадёров и оператора. Это целая команда. Я давно уже не работаю один, как в самом начале, когда мне было пятнадцать, я научился драться, лазать по крышам и стенам, прыгать с большой высоты без ущерба для здоровья и решил, что могу стать каскадёром. Я лишь выполняю трюки, но всё остальное: постановка, страховка такая, чтобы её можно было легко убрать в кадре, просчёт вариантов, что может пойти не так, — всё это делаю не я. У нас есть Яку, который выбивает для команды хорошую медстраховку, чтобы шрамы потом были покрасивее. Он же проверяет готовность площадки к исполнению трюка, неважно, что это: забор во дворе, трасса, на которой я должен дрифтовать на машине, — без одобрения Яку я не приступаю. У нас есть Кенма, который ставит трюки, рассчитывает, что и как делать, куда цеплять страховку, куда наступать, в какой момент делать вдох, чтобы не сбиться с нужного темпа. Он же ставит драки. Сам драться толком не умеет, а вот придумать так, чтобы со стороны выглядело на высшем уровне, — это его талант. Есть Лев — врач-недоучка. Бросил мед на последнем курсе, бросил родителей тогда же. Сейчас помогает Яку проверять страховку и может перевязать рану, обработать и даже зашить, но это я на себе не проверял. Есть ещё несколько людей: кто отыгрывает со мной драки, кто сидит за рулём, когда я прыгаю с машины на машину, — Куроо вздыхает и гладит Акааши по плечу. — Ты видел упоминание хоть кого-то из них хоть в одной статье? 

— Нет, — признаётся Акааши и начинает понимать Куроо.

— А ты заметил хоть кого-то на съёмках? 

— Ну, — Акааши вспоминает всех тех людей, что крутились вокруг. — Высокий такой и светлый, должно быть, Лев? Имя у него не японское, и сам он на японца не похож. 

— Да, он из России. Его сестра тоже с нами — отвечает за костюмы. К ней он и сбежал из отчего дома.

— Самый мелкий и самый шумный — Яку? 

— Если назовёшь его мелким, он тебя побьёт, — Куроо смеётся. 

— Ты меня защитишь.

— Против Яку я бессилен. 

— Остальных — нет, не знаю, — признаётся Акааши. — Но очень хотел бы узнать. 

Куроо молчит мучительно долго. Затем решается, цепляет пальцами за подбородок, тянет на себя и целует в губы.

— Я познакомлю. Если и правда хочешь. 

— Хочу, — Акааши улыбается. Становится прохладно, поэтому он садится и натягивает на них сбитое в ноги одеяло.

— Почему ты мне всё это рассказал? — спрашивает Акааши, снова устроившись рядом. 

— Сложно отказать, когда с тобой в кровати лежит такой красивый и совершенно голый парень, — говорит Куроо и прижимает Акааши ближе. — Да и секс надо отрабатывать. 

Акааши закатывает глаза и, повернувшись, кусает за плечо. Чёртов Куроо Тецуро не перестаёт выводить его из себя. Куроо только смеётся и, дотянувшись, шлёпает по заднице.

— Знаешь, — Акааши поворачивается на живот и приподнимается на локтях. — Я могу написать статью обо всех вас. Не только о Куроо Тецуро — самом переоценённом каскадёре современности, но обо всей команде. 

— Эй! — восклицает Куроо. — Я правда самый лучший! — он смотрит с искренним возмущением, а потом снова тянется к Акааши. Выдыхает в губы: — Это было бы отлично, — и целует.


End file.
